WHY YOU LEFT
by rija sami
Summary: Tum ne mujhse rishta kyun toda...tumne mujhse haq kyun cheena...tum kyun dour chale gaye...just tell me why you left A birthday gift for sameer khan by my side
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS WHAT'S UP WELL 2ND MARCH...A BIRTHDAY IS COMING ONE OF BEST WRITER...ITNA BHI BEST NAHI HAI HAHAHAHA JOKE...FORGET IT..SO YES BIRTHDAY IS COMING ONE OF BEST WRITER SAMEER KHAN...GUYS YOU ALL KNOW HIM AND SAMI BHAI THIS STORY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT BY MY SIDE...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

SO 1.2 AND 3

HERE WE GO...

One man is sleeping on his bed...suddenly he got panic some words start echo in his ear

 **Main aap ko kabhi maaf nahi karonga**

 **Meri beti ki is halat k zimme daar sirf aur sirf aap hai**

 **Agar meri beti ko kuch hua na to...**

 **Dekh li jiye jitna jee bhar k dekhna hai dekh li jiye**

 **15 din...sirf 15 din hai aap k paas uske baad na to aap mujhe dekh payenge aur na hi meri beti ko**

Nahiiiiiii...he get up with look here and there and found himself in his room...he wipe his face with his both hand then take the photo frame beside his table...he spread his hand on photo with pure love...tear come in his eyes after remember those words

Nahi...maine yeh sab kuch jaan bojh kar nahi to bus apna farz nibha raha tha...per mujhe kya pata tha yeh sab ho jayega..kaash tumne mujhe aik mouqa diya maanta hoon woh koi choti galti nahi thi...per us galti k liye itne saalon ka rishta to nahi todna tha tumhe humse...itne saalon ka haq jo mera tum per tha..woh to aik jhatke main nahi cheen'na chahiye tha mujhse...chalo yeh sab to kar tumhe hamesha..hamesha k liye to dour(far away)nahi jaana chahiye tha...itna dour ke koi bhi lout kar nahi aa sakta...koi bhi nahi

And he start sobbing while the hug photo frame in his chest

Next morning at cid busy in work when the bureau landline ring up...one cid officer pick up the phone with

Hello senior inspector daya speaking

...

aap koun bol rahe hai

...

Ohhh to tum ho

...

Arre nahi bhoola hoon tumhe...vaise kaafi dino baad phone kiya hai tumne

...

Aik saal ho gaye...tum phone karte ho aur humain har us jagah ki information dete ho...jaha kabhi drags ka deal hota hota hai ya phir koi bada racket chalta hai...magar aik baat samajh main nahi ayi aaj tak?

...

Tum humain phone per sab information dete ho...per saamne kabhi nahi aye...darte ho kya?

...

Acha darte nahi ho to phir saamne kyun nahi aate

...

Acha...per kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai jaise tum he stop for a moment...khair chodo aur batao is baar kya information hai tumhare pass

...

Kya..khabar paaki to hai

...

Haan haan pata hai tumne aaj tak jitne bhi information diye hai kabhi galat nahi hue

...

Acha aik baat batao tumhara woh dost kaha hai jo tumhe is sabke baare main bta hai...kya naam hai uska?haan david...hai kaha woh

...

Nahi bus aise hi pouch raha hoon...acha phone rakho hum kuch plan banate hai

And he hang the phone...acp sir come out from cabin and ask

Kiska phone tha daya?

Sir usi unknown informer ka

Acha kya kaha usne

Sir keh raha tha...highway ki taraf jo jungle hai..waha pe aik sunsaan ghar hai

Acha aur...aur kya kaha usne?

Sir keh raha tha waha pe guns aur drags ka deal hone wale hai aur ha kuch larkiyon ko bhi dusre desh main export karne wale hai

Acha yeh to kaafi achi information di hai usne...aik kaam karo daya tum aur abhi and he stop he feel everyone eyes on him so he turn his point...daya 5 minute ke ander meri cabin aao

And move toward cabin...every one look at each other

Sir aaj tak abhijeet sir ko bhool nahi paye

Haan freddy aik saal ho gaye us hadse ko magar acp sir aaj bhi abhijeet sir ko bohut yaad karte hai

Daya who was listening all this speak up:tum logo k paas aur koi kaam nahi hai kya...jao jaa ke kaam karo

And he move toward cabin...everyone busy in work again

 **SO GUYS HOW IS IT I HOPE ACHA LAGE AAP LOGO SPECIALLY SAMI BHAI KO...AND GUYS THINK WHAT HAPPENED WITH ABHIJEET SIR SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW...ONE MORE THINK ABHIRIKA AND DAREYA PLZ LOOK AT MY PROFILE...YOU FIND SOMETHING THERE AND AFTER READ YOU CAN PM ME JUST PM**

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS WELL TODAY IS SAMEER KHAN BIRTHDAY THAT'S WHY I TAKE OUT SOME TIME FROM MY STUDY TO UPDATE THIS STORY AFTER THAT I WILL TAKE TIME TO UPDATE MY ALL STORY...ANYWAYS

SHALU:THANK YOU

93:THANK YOU

SK DUO:IS THIS YOU...IF YOU ARE SO I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH I M HAPPY AFTER SEEING YOUR REVIEW...THANK YOU SO MUCH

JASLEEN57:THANKS

RAHUL:THANK YOU FOR FEED BACK

SAMEER KHAN:THANK YOU BARTHDAY BOY

GUEST:THANK YOU

AS.A:THANK YOU SO MUCH RIFAH

RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN:THANKS FOR REVIEW

MISTIC MORNING:THANKS MISTI I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND

ABHIJEETEYE:THANK YOU FOR NICE COMMENT

RAPUNZELGIRL313:THANK YOU

...

SO HERE IS UPDATE

Daya who was listening all this speak up:tum log k pass aur koi kaam nahi hai kya jao jaa ke kaam karo

And he move toward cabin...here everyone busy in work again

Mujhe kuch bhi theek nahi lag raha hai

Kyun kya hua hai tumhe?

Dekho tum yeh jo kar rahe ho na agar boss ko zara sa bhi pata chal gaya na to woh hum dono ko tapka deinge

Tum fikar na karo aisa kuch nahi hoga

Aisa tum soch rahe ho...aur agar cid walo ne...

Woh log bhi humain pakad nahi payenge

Tum shayad acp pradyuman ko nahi jaante woh bohut hi khatarnaak hai

Aur woh mujhe nahi jaante..main bhi bohut samjh daar hoon

Haan dikh rahi hai mujhe tumhari samajh daari

Kehna kya chahte ho tum?

Tum ache se jaante ho

Mujhe is baare main koi baat nahi karni

Dekho david...acha aik baat batao tumne apna naam david kyun chuna koi aur naam nahi mila kya tumhe?

Tum batao kya naam rakhna chahiye tha mujhe...avinash,akshey,abhey ya phir...and he stop

Kya hua ruk kyun gaye...agey bolo jo bolna chahte the

Dekho arnav mujhe is baat ko le kar koi bahes nahi karni hai

Per mujhe karni hai

Theek hai to phir un logo k pass jao jo tumse is baare main baat karna pasand karte hai..per mujhe chod do

Per

Per war kuch nahi with that he enter in home and he directly move toward room where a 13 or 14 years girl photo hang on wall and she was smiling...he touch the photo with love arnav who was looking all this speak up

Agar itni hi yaad aa rahi hai to baat kyun nahi kar lete usse

Nahi main aisa nahi kar sakta

Lekin kyun?

Tum yeh baat bohut ache se jaante ho ke main aisa kyun nahi kar sakta

Arre lekin

Lekin vekin kuch nahi...main apni beti ki zindagi khatre main nahi daal sakta...main use doobara khone ka risk nahi le sakta

Khoya to tumne ab bhi bohut kuch hai

Arnav tum baar baar baat ko waha kyun le jaate ho jis per main koi baat nahi karna chahta hoon...aur tumhe bhi bata doon agar humne aisa kya to meri beti ki zindagi to khatre main aa jayegi saath main tumhari family bhi...aur tum jaante ho boss isi mouqe ki talash main hai k kab hum galti kare aur woh humari family tak pounch jaye

Arnav think for few minute then:aik baat kahon..tum gussa mat karna

Theek hai kaho

Tumhe ab apne aap ko acp sir k saamne lana chahiye(david give him burning look)nahi mera matlab hai aik saal se hum log unhe in formation de rahe hai...unka bhi to mann karta hoga humse milne ka

Haan ta ke hum boss ka bharosa kho dein...jaante ho na kitni mushkil se jeeta hai hum ne unka tum chahte ho woh aik jhatke main khatam ho jaye

Nahi david main yeh nahi david aik saal...tumhe nahi lagta aik saal kuch ziyadah hai

Kuch bhi ziyadah nahi hai

Tumhare liye nahi hoga per unke liye hai...main tumhe phir se keh raha hoon tum bhale hi kisi ke saamne mat jao per acp sir..unse mil yeh nahi keh raha hoon ke tum unse baat unke saamne chale jao aur jaise woh tumhe dekh lein gaadi main baith jana aur wapis chale aana(he stand to go when he turn and say)aik baar zaroor sochna is baare main

He left the place and david...he put his hand on his head and remember arnav words

 **Khoya to tumne ab bhi bohut kuch hai**

 **Tumhe ab apne aap ko acp sir k samne lana chahiye**

 **Tumhe nahi lagta aik saal kuch ziyadah hai**

 **Tumhare liye nahi hoga per unke liye hai**

 **Main yeh nahi keh raha hoon tum unse baat karo bus unse mil lo aur jaise hi woh tumhe dekh lein tum gaadi main baith jaana aur wapis aa jaana**

 **Aik baar zaroor sochna is baare main**

He wipe his face and say with low voice..sach kaha na tum ne arnav..maine ab bhi bohut kuch khoya hai

Daya open acp sir cabin door and enter..acp sir look up and signal him to sat on sat on it

Hmmm kya pata chala hai uske baare main

Sir kaafi chalak(clever)hai woh

Matlab?

Matlab yeh sir usne is baar kisi pco se phone kya hai aur har baar ki tarah is baar bhi usne theek 2 seconds pehle phone rakh diya aur jagah trace hote hote reh gayi

Magar daya phone to tumne rakhne ko kaha hai na us se

Haan sir mujhe laga k woh yeh sun kar phone nahi rakhega aur hum jagah trace kar lenge...magar(helpless tone)aisa nahi hua

Hmmm matlab bohut hi ziyadah hoshyaar hai...jis kisi ne bhi iski training ki hai woh bhi kaafi dimaag wala lagta hai

Haan sir lagta to kuch aisa hi hai

Koi baat nahi jitna bhi koshish kar lein khud ko chupane ki...aik na aik galti to zaroor karega aur hum usi galti se use pakad lenge

Haan sir aaj tak koi bhi cid se nahi bach paya hai yeh bhi nahi bachega...vaise sir aik baat kahon

Haan kaho?

Aap use bhool kyun nahi jaate

Ac0 sir get shock and whisper:daya

Haan sir usne aap ke saath itna bura kiya...woh aap ko us waqt chod kar chale gaya jab aap ko uski zaroorat thi aur aap...aaj bhi use yaad karte hai

Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho daya?

Main bilkul theek keh raha hoon sir

Daya tum is liye keh rahe ho kyun k...

Main sab jaanta hoon sir

Acp sir in shock:kya tum...aur tumhe lagta hai ke main

Haan sir lagta nahi balke main yakeen k saath keh raha hoon aap us waqt theek the aur abhijeet galat

Acp sir in heart:nahi daya woh galat nahi tha...galat haalat the aur shayed thoda bohut main bhi

Kya hua sir aap kaha kho gaye?

Nahi main soch raha tha ke

Ke kya sir?

Kya tum use bhool paye

Sir

Kya tum uski yaadon ko apne dil se nikaal paye...daya down his head...nahi na in fact sachin,freddy,purvi koi bhi aaj tak use bhool nahi paye...while taking photo frame from his table..phir...main to use apna beta maanta use kaise bhool jao...aaj bhi,aaj bhi main use bohut miss karta hoon...aaj bhi woh mujhe bohut yaad ata hai...jaante hi kyun..kyun k cid bureau ka har aik cheez mujhe uski yaad dilata hai*pointed toward chair)woh kursi dekh rahe hi aaj bhu khali hai...kyun ke use pata hai agar us per kisi ko baithna ka haq hai to woh hai abijeet sirf aur sirf abhijeet...jitni qurbaani de kar..jitni cheezain,family yaha tk apni pichli yaadon ko bhool kar usne yeh kursi payi hai...itni qurbaani to humne bhi nahu diye honge...ab yeh sab chodo aur plan banao humain jaana bhi to hai drags deal ko rokne liye

Jee sir and he left the cabin...acp sir look at the photo where abhijeet stand beside his left side and he had smile on his face

Pta nahi kyun abhijeet per ab bhi lagta hai...tum yahi isi shehar main ho aur mere bohut hi aas pass..bus aisa lagta hai jaise main hi nahi punhach(reach)paa raha hoon tumhare pass aur daya pta nahi use tum hi kyun galat nazar aa rahe ho...uske behave se kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai jaise use sach ka pta nahi hai

David...david kaha ho tum

David come out from kitchen with:kya baat hai kyun chilla(scream)rahe ho

David bacha lo unhe isse pehle dair(late)ho jaye bacha lo un sab ko

Tum kin logo ko bachane ki baat kar rahe ho?

Acp sir logo ko

Acp sir logo ko...kyun kiya hua hai?

Boss ko pata chal gaya hai

Kya pata chal gaya hai arnav?

Yahi k cid wale us jagah per chapa maarne wale hai jis jagah ki information humne unhe di hai

Kya baat kar rahe ho tum?

Main sach keh raha hoon aur unho ne to in sab ko maar dalne ka plan bhi bana liya hai

Nahi yeh nahi ho sakta

Isi liye to keh raha hoon bacha lein un sab ko

Tum fikar na karo main kuch na kuch kar k unhe bacha longa...ab tak to woh log waha chale gaye honge

Acp sir and cid team enter in unknown house and look at here and there...suddenly they feel they got trap...before they do something one man put his gun on acp sir head

Koi kuch bhi karne ki koshish mat karna..nahi to tum logo k acp sir...samajh gaye na(to acp)maan gaye aap ko acp jahan jahan crime...waha waha aap..thak nahi jaate kya is umer main is tarah bhaagte hue aur aik hi baat kehte hue(imitate acp)kuch to gadbad hai daya...kuch to gadbad hai abhijeet...oopps sorry tumhara abhijeet to nahi raha ler koi baat nahi main tumhe uske pass bejh deta hoon

And gun shoot everyone shout sir..they saw gun fall from goon hand and he scream in pain..they look here and there but not found any one...cid team got chance and they start fight...few minute later cid team won...acp sir take gun in his hand and pointed toward goon

Afsoos tum mujhe maar nahi paye...kya keh rahe the k main thak nahi jaata hoon kya to suno main nahi thakta lekin tum zaroor thak gaye honge ab aram karna jail main phansi ka order aane tak and he saw some one running so he shout..koun hai waha ruk jao...maine kaha ruk jao(to daya)daya tum ise dekho main use dekhta hoon

Sir sanbhal ke

Acp sir noded and follow that mask man who wear mask on his face...he stop when he hear gun shoot actually acp sir fire on air he about to run when

Ruk jao warna main goli maar donga(he stop)ab mudo jaldi se(he turn)mask utaro apna...zara hum bhi to dekhe is mask ke peeche chehra hai kiska

He remove his mask...acp sir got great shock and he whisper:abhijeet..before he say something more...abhijeet sat on car and rush from there and acp sir...he freez on his place like a statue

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U

HAAPY BIRTHDAY TO U

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SAMEER KHAN

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U

 **SO GUYS HOW IS IT I HOPE SAB KO ACHA LAGEGA AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE...SO GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW**

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

FROM

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS WHAT'S UP... I HOPE FINE... WELL I WANT TO THANKS THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKED MY STORY AND FOLLOW IT AND ALSO READER WHO READ IT AND REVIEW... ANY WAYS

PRIYA:THANK YOU

GUEST:THANK YOU

AS. A:I THINK YOU FORGET ABOUT LITTLE SHREYA WHO IS NOW ABHIJEET DAUGHTER... ANY WAYS THANKS RIFAH

RAHUL:THANK YOU FOR COMMENT

GUEST:THANKS TOO U

AFTAB:THANKS

SHALU:THANK YOU

MISTIC MORNING:THANKS MISTI

SHIKHA SHARMA:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK

REPUNZALEGIRL313:THANKS FOR NICE REVIEW

JASLEEN:THANK YOU

SK DUO:I KNOW THAT ONLY ONE SK DUO HAVE IN FF BUT SOME TIME ANOTHER REVIEWER GIVE REVIEW WITH THAT NAME SO... ANY WAY THANKS FOR REVIEW AND WISH ME GOOD LUCK

HERE IS NEXT UPDATE

BEFORE ACP SIR SAY SOMETHING MORE ABHIJEET SAT ON CAR AND RUSH FROM THERE BUT ACP SIR... HE FREEZE IN HIS PLACE

HE WASN'T BELIEVING ON HIS EYES... IS THIS TRUE OR HIS DREAM BUT SOMEONE PULL HIM BACK FROM THIS SHOCK AFTER PUTTING HIS HAND ON HIS SHOULDER AS:SIR... ACP SIR LOOK AT THAT MAN. THAT WAS DAYA WHO CALL HIM AGAIN AN AGAIN

SIR AAP THHEK HAI(ACP SIR SILENT)SIR AAP KUCH BOLTE KYUN NAHI HAI(SHAKING HIM)SIR

ACP SIR COME OUT:HAAN... LOOK AT DAYA... HAAN DAYA TUM KUCH KEH RAHE THE

SIR AAP KI TABIYAT TO THEEK HAI NA?

HAAN ... MAIN... MAIN THEEK HOON(AFTER FEW SECOND)WAISE DAYA TUM YAHA... AUR WOH LOG?

SIR SACHIN LOG LE GAYE... JAB AAP WAPIS NAHI AA RAHE THE TO MAINE SACHIN LOGO KO BEJH DIYA AUR MAIN...

BUT HE STOP WHEN HE SAW ACP SIR LOST AGAIN IN HIS THOUGHT

ACP SIR THINK:ABHI ABHI JO MAINE DEKHA HAI WOH SACH HAI YA PHIR

DAYA THINK TOO:YEH SIR KO KYA HO GAYA HAI ACHANAK SE... AISA KYA DEKH LIYA UNHO NE

KYA WOH SACH MAIN ABHIJEET HI THA... AGAR AISA HAI TO KYA MUJHE DAYA KO BATA DENA CHAHIYE?

KUCH DER PEHLE TO SIR AIK DUM THEEK THE PHIR ACHANK SIR ITNE PARESHAANI... KYUN AUR KAISE? (HE LOOK AT ACP SIR)MUJHE SIR SE POUCHNA CHAHIYE(BUT DROP THE IDEA)NAHI AGAR SIR KO THEEK LAGE TO WOH KHUD MUJHE BTA DENGE

NAHI MAIN IS WAQT DAYA KO KUCH NAHI BATA SAKTA PEHLE KHUD MUJHE COMFIRM HO JAYE USKE BAAD DEKHTA HOON

FILHAAL SIR KO KUCH DER AARAM KARNE KE LIYE GHAR BEJH DETA HOON...YEH THEEK RAHEGA(PUTTING HAND ON SHOULDER)TO SIR CHALE PHIR

ACP SIR COME OUT AGAIN:HAAN...DAYA KUCH KEH RAHE THE TUM?

SIR MAINE KAHA CHALE

HAAN..HAAN CHALO

WITH THAT BOTH TURN TO GO WHEN DAYA'S EYES FALL ON SOMETHING HE STOP AS:AIK MINUTE

ACP SIR TOO STOP:KYA HUA DAYA

SIR AAP NE DEKHA

KYA DAYA?

SIR YEH(POINTED TOWARD THING)TYRE MARKS...ISKA MATLAB YAHA PE KOI THA JO AB NAHI...

HE STOP...AND FLASHBACK START

 **KOI BAAT NAHI MAIN TUMHE USKE PASS BEJH DETA HOON**

 **AND GUN SHOOT..EVERYONE SAW GUN FALL FROM GOON HAND AND HE SCREAM IN LOOK HERE AND THERE AND NO ONE WAS THERE**

 **ACP SIR:AFSOOS TUM MUJHE NAHI MAAR SAKE**

 **AB ARAAM KARNA JAIL MAIN PHANSI KA ORDER AANE TAK...HE SAW SOMEONE RUNNING FROM THERE...SO HE SHOUT**

 **KOUN HAI WAHA RUK JAO...MAINR KAHA RUK JAO(TO DAYA)DAYA TUM IN SAB KO DEKHO MAIN USE DEKHYA HOON**

 **AND HE FOLLOW MASK MAN...FLASHBACK END**

SIR WOH ADMI KAHA HAI?

ACP SIR FEEL TROUBLE:KOUN SA ADMI DAYA?

ARRE SIR WAHI JISKA AAP NE PEECHA KYA THA

WOH...HAAN WOH HAATH SE NIKAL GAYA

NIKAL GAYA MATLAB?

MATLAB YEH JAB TAK MAIN USKE PASS PUNHACHTA(REACH)WOH GAADI MAIN BAITH KAR NIKAAL GAYA

TO SIR AAP NE GAADI KA NUMBER AUR MODEL TO DEKHA HOGA

YAHI TO NAHI PAYA MUJHSE SAB KUCH ITNA JALDI HO GAYA KUCH PATA HI NAHI CHALA

KOI BAAT NAHI SIR... PATA LAGA LENGE

ISKI KOI ZAROORAR NAHI DAYA

LEKIN KYUN SIR?

KYUN KE MAIN JAANTA HOON WOH KOUN THA

SIR AAP JAANTE HAI ... YEH TO ACHI BAAT HAI. TO PHIR DER KIS BAAT KI.. ABHI USKE GHAR...

KOI FAIDAH NAHI DAYA... MAIN USKA GHAR NAHI JAANTA

SIR AAP USE JAANTE HAI PER USKA GHAR NAHI JAANTE... AISE KAISE SIR

KYUN KE DAYA WOH KOI AUR NAHI.. HE WANT TO SAY ABHIJEET BUT STOP AND SAY:DAVID THA

DAVID... SIR DAVID AUR YAHA..SIR KAHI YEH US DAVID KA PLAN TO NAHI THA HUMAIN MAAR DAALNE KA

NAHI DAYA... AGAR AISA HOTA TO WOH HUMAIN ITNI SAARI JAGON(PLACES)KI INFORMATION KYUN DETA

SIR HO SAKTA HAI USNE YEH SAB HUMARA BHAROSA JEETNE KE LIYE KYA HO...TA KE HUMAIN ASAANI SE MAAR SAKE

ACP SIR THINK:AB TUMHE KYA BATAON DAYA...WOH HUMARE LIYE APNI JAAN DE DEGA..PER HUMARI JAAN...WOH KABHI NAHI LEGA

MAGAR SIR AIK BAAT SAMAJH MAIN NAHI AYI...AAP KO KAISE PATA CHALA KE WOH DAVID HAI?

WOH JAATE JAATE APNA NAAM BATA KE CHALA GAYA

 **ACP SIR WHISPER:ABHIJEET...BEFORE HE SAY SOMETHING MORE ABHIJEET SAT ON CAR AFTER SAYING:DAVID...THEN RUSH OUT FROM THERE**

CHALO DAYA...USKA KYA KARNA HAI HUM BAAD MAIN DEKH LENGE...PEHLE IN LOGO KO DEKHTE HAI

JEE SIR...AND THEY GO FROM THERE

 **TUM JITNI BHI DHAMKEE DE DO..PER HUM USE NAHI CHODENGE**

 **ABHIJEET AGAR HUM USE CHOD DENGE TO WOH KAL HAZAARON BACHON KI JAAN LE LEGA**

 **TUMHE HO KYA GAYA HAI ABHIJEET..**

 **ABHIJEET TUM SHAYAD BHOOL RAHE HO..CID MAIN EMOTION KE LIYE KOI JAGAH NAHI HAI**

 **TUM KAB SE SENTIMENT HONE LAG GAYE ABHIJEET**

 **ABHIJEET YEH TUM KYA KAR RAHE HO...TUM AIK MUJRIM KO BAGA RAHE HO**

 **AAJ KE BAAD TUM IS CASE MAIN KOI KAAM NAHI KAROGE...SAMAJH GAYE**

HE COME OUT FROM THOUGHT WHEN HE HEAR HORN VOICE...HE SAW ONE TRUCK IS COMING TOWARD HIM SO HE TURN HIS CAR OTHER SIDE AND SAVE HIMSELF...THE TRUCK PASS FROM THERE... ABHIJEET CLOSE HIS EYES AND TAKE SIGH... SUDDENLY ACP SIR FACE COME INFRONT OF HIS EYES... HE OPEN HIS EYES WITH JERK AND TRY TO UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION AND THEN

SHIT... SHIT YEH MAINE KYA KAR DIYA... JIN LOGO SE MAIN AIK SAAL SE CHUP RAHA THA AAJ UNHI LOGO KE AIK MEMBER KO MAINE APNA CHEHRA DIKHA DIYA...AGAR UNHONE SAB KO... MUJHSE ITNI BADI GALTI KAISE HO GAYI... MUJHE ARNAV KI BAAT NAHI MAAN'NI CHAHIYE THI... AB WOH MUJHE DHOOND KAR HI RAHENGE. ISSE PEHLE WOH MUJHE DHOOND LEIN... MUJHE UNHE KUCH BHI KAR KE ROKNA HOGA

AND HE MOVE TOWARD HIS DESTINATION... OTHER SIDE ACP SIR WAS GOING TOWARD HIS DESTINATION WITH DAYA

 **SO GUYS HOW IS IT... I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND ALSO REVIEW ON IT... SORRY FOR MISTAKE. SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW**

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

FROM

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPDATE BUT I THINK NO ONE LIKE THIS STORY AND NO ONE TAKE INTREST IN THIS STORY THAT'S WHY I LEFT TO UPDATE IT BUT LATER I THOUGHT I CAN WRITE FOR THOSE READER WHO READ AND REVIEW ON IT SO START UPDATE AGAIN...ANY WAYS I WILL END UP AFTER NEXT 3,4 CHAPTER

NEXT UPDATE IS HERE:

Abhijeet move toward his destination and acp sir move toward his destination with daya

 **sir kya hua aap itne pareshaan kyun hai**

 **Kya...shreya kidnapped ho gayi...lekin kaise?**

 **Sir yeh aap kya kar rahe hai agar humne use kidnapper ke hawale nahi kiya to woh shreya ko maar denge**

 **Sir aap samajhne ki koshish kyun nahi kar rahe hai**

 **Theek hai sir lekin is case ki wajah se shreya ko kuch nahi hona chahiye...agar use kuch hua na to and he left sentence incomplete**

 **Sir aap yaha**

 **Nahi sir main...but acp sir cut**

 **Sir aap galat samajh rahe hai main ise bhaaga nahi raha hoon**

 **Sir aap yeh...theek hai sir main is case main kaam nahi karonga lekin iska yeh matlab nahi main chup baitha rahonga..main shreya ko bachane ki her woh koshish karonga jo main kar sakta hoon...and he left the bureau**

Nahiiiiiiiii with that boss throw the phone on floor...he boil in anger and say:yeh nahi ho sakta woh log bach nahi sakte mera plan itni asani se kaise fail ho sakta hai..aur woh log itni asani se kaise bach sakte hai...bohut mushkil se to woh mout ke munh main aye the...to phir woh log zinda kaise bach kar nikal gaye

Voice1:boss kahi unhe pehle se pta to nahi chal gaya humare plan ke baare main

Boss:nahi agar aisa hota to woh aise ander chale nahi ate...balke bade chalaki se sab kuch kar ke chale jaate

Voice2:to kahi boss hum main se kisi ne gaddari...cut by boss

Tumhare kehne ka matlab kya hai?

Voice1:matlab boss kahi us arnav aur david ne to...

Nahi woh dono aisa nahi karenge...mujhe un dono per poora bharosa hai

Voice2:to phir boss aap unhe phone kar ke pouch kyun nahi lete

Boss think and then:theek hai phir main phone karta hoon...and he dail the number

Car stop in front of house with jark...acp sir come out from thought he look here and there and shock when he saw his house he look at daya and say:daya yeh

Haan sir aap ka ghar hai...pta nahi kyun per sir aap ko aaram ki zaroorat hai

Lekin daya main theek hoon phir mujhe aaram...

Main jaanta hoon aap theek hai...per kahi na kahi ander se aap mujhe theek nahi lag rahe isi liye main chahta hoon ke aap aaram kare

Per daya agar main aaram karne lag gaya to bureau ko kaun...

Sir uski fikar mat kare aap...main sab sanbhal longa(low tone)abhijeet ki tarah tanha chod kar kahi nahi jaonga main(acp sir loot at him with shock)acha aap sab chode aur ghar jaa ke aaram ki jiye

Acp sir just noded and come out from car...he move toward his home when he reach near his house..he turn and saw daya who drove off from there...he take sigh and enter in house

Arnav phone ring up he take out his phone and become tense after seeing the name...he don't want to pick up the phone but if he don't pick up the phone both will be become in trouble so he pick up his phone with

Haan boss

...

Main ghar main hi hoon..kyun?

...

David woh...woh he don't know what to say

...

Nahi boss david abhi kuch der pehle hi ghar se bahar gaya hai

...

Yahi koi 20 se 25 minute hoga...kyun boss kuch kaam hai kya?

...

Kya baat kar rahe ho boss hum bhala kyun aisa karenge...aap ko hum per bharosa nahi hai kya?

...

Theek hai boss jaise hi david...he stop same time david(abhijeet)enter in house yeh li jiye boss david aa gaya(forward the phone)take it...boss want to talk to you

Abhijeet take the phone and put it on his ear with:yes boss

...

I was in market

...

No actually i need some shirt and t-shirt for me that's why i went in market...b/w why are you asking this?do you have any doubet on us?

...

Okey...wait wait i want to say something

...

Actually i wonder...after a long time you remember both of us

...

Yeah ok bya

And he cut the line...then give back arnav who say

Thank god tum waqt per aa gaye nahi to pta nahi kya ho jata

Acha phone kyun kiya tha?

Aur kis ke liye kiya hoga keh rahe the kahi hum ne to acp sahab ko

Hmmmm aur yeh baat unke dimaag main kisne daali?

Aur koun ho sakta hai wahi khados ramesh hoga...boss ke saamne hero jo ban'na hai use

Haan ab daant kha raha hoga

Haan yahi ho raha hoga..acha yeh sab chodo aur batao tum unse mile unho ne tumhe dekha...acha yeh batao kuch kaha unho ne tumse ya phir tum...

He stop after recieving burning glance from abhijeet who now move toward kitchen while saying:sach kahon to arnav tumhari baat maan kar maine bohut badi galti kar di...tum nahi jaante mere acp sahab ko(arnav murmur:naraz hai unse phir bhi mere acp sahab keh raha hai)chup baithne walon main se nahi hai...ab to pakka mujhe dhoond kar hi chain ki sans lenge

Haan to kya hua main bhi to yahi chahta hoon...woh tumhe dhoonde aur phir tum aur woh aik ho jao

Abhijeet stop and turn:kya...kya kaha tumne

Arnav bit his tonge and say:nahi woh...woh main keh raha tha tumhare haath ke banaye hue coffee peene ka bohut maan kar raha hai...kaafi din ho gaye tumne coffee nahi pilaya mujhe

Abhijeet look at him from head to toe and then toe to head...then enter in take sigh:ufff bach gaya

Acp sir enter in his study room and sat on rocking chair...his eyes fall on beside the table where he saw his...abhijeet and daya pic in photo frame he take it and spread his hand on abhijeet face with love...suddenly the wrost day come in front of his eyes when he lost his elder son and one of his belove officer abhijeet

 **Abhijeet enter in bureau where everyone look at him with request eyes...he ignore everyone and directly move toward acp sir the cabin inside the acp sir is sitting with close his eyes when he hear door knock voice...he saw abhijeet who enter after getting permission**

 **Acp sir:acha hua abhijeet jo tum aye..mujhe tumse kuch baat karni ...he stop because abhijeet keep something on table...acp sir take it..it was envalop acp sir open it and shock**

 **Abhijeet yeh...yeh kya hai**

 **Haan sir main cid chodna chahta hoon...i'm sorry sir per main aap logo ke saath aur kaam nahi kar sakta**

 **Lekin kyun abhijeet?**

 **Sir yeh aap mujhse pouch rahe hai...mujhse. aap nahi jaante ke main cid kyun chod raha hoon**

 **Dekho abhijeet main jaanta beta...**

 **Beta...sir main kab se aap ka beta ban gaya(acp sir shock)shayad aap bhool rahe hai sir lekin kuch din pehle aap ne hi mujhe mujrim kaha tha**

 **Main jaanta hoon abhijeet maine...**

 **Aap kuch nahi jaante sir...kuch bhi nahi.i'm sorry sir per mujhse ab ye sab aur nahi hoga...her baar mujh per shak kiya jaata hai aur her baar main sab kuch bhool kar phir se aik nayi shruwat karta hoon aap logo ke saath...per is baar..is baar main nahi kar paonga**

 **Nahi abhijee aisa mat kaho...aik baar bus aik baar phir se nayi shruwat karte hai**

 **Sir plz aap mujhe force mat ki jiye...main keh chuka hoon mujhse nahi hoga aur sir plz aap mera resignation accept kar le..nahi to mujhe majboor ho kar head quarter bhejna hoga**

 **Acp sir in shock:abhijeet**

 **Abhijeet left the cabin after leaving acp sir in shock and outside of cabin everyone try to convense him...but he denie and left the bureau after saying...apna khayal rakhna aur acp sahab ka bhi**

 **After few minute later freddy get call...he look at screen it was his pick up his cell with:haan manisha**

 **...**

 **He shout in shock:kya...cell fall down from his hand everyone come near him and ask**

 **Sachin:kya hua freddy**

 **Purvi:haan sir bataye kya kaha manisha bhabhi ne?**

 **Only singla word come out from his mouth...news chennal..shreya turn on the tv where media say's**

 **Abhi abhi khabar mili hai..ke highway pe aik car ka accident ho gaya hai..aur bohut logo ka kehna hai ke unho ne us car main cid ke aik bohut qabil officer senior inspector abhijeet ko dekha hai...jisse yeh zahir ho jaata hai ke accient cid ke senior inspector abhijeet ka hua hai...aur yeh khabar bhi saamne aa rahi hai ke unke saath gaadi main aik bach'chi bhi thi...aur logo ne senior inspector abhijeet ke gaadi ko khai main girte hue dekha hai ...ab isse yeh baat pta chalti hai ke senior inspector abhijeet ab is duniya main nahi rahe**

 **Every one hear top voice of nahiiiiii and then thud voice...they all turn and shock**

Abhiiiiiiiiii...daya shout in his top voice...suddenly he listen horn voice he saw truck is so close and about to hit his car...he turn and

Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaa

SO GUYS HOW IS IT...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SORRY FOR MISTAKE SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW

 **MASOOMA,GUEST,SHIKA SHARMA,PRIYA,REPUNZEL,JASLEEN57,PUSH23 AND SSSHHHH...A BIG THANK YOU SO MUCH TO U ALL**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


	5. IMPORTENT NOTE

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE I WELL I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM LEAVING FF I KNOW THAT YOU WILL GET SHOCK AFTER READING THIS BUT I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER OPITION...SO THANK YOU TO ALL READER AND REVIEWER WHO READ MY STORY AND REVIEW ON IT...SO GUYS HERE IS MY LAST DAY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUST FOR ONE YEAR

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA GUYS SCARE NA...SO SORRY GUYS IF SOME ONE HURT WITH THIS STUPID...RUBBISH OR YOU CAN SAY SILLY JOKE BUT I WIL BE BACK AFTER ONE YEAR AND COMPLETE MY ALL PENDING STORIES

OK GUYS

BYE

AND

TAKE CARE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


End file.
